Pucelle countines sama histoire 1: Une mésentente entre Misaki et Usui
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: This is the french of Maid sama continues Story 1: Misunderstanding between Misaki and Usui! Usui a perdu Misaki après son retour d'Angleterre. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur son entreprise. Son secrétaire permet à l'entreprise de sorte qu'il est obligé de l'épouser. Lors de la cérémonie ...
1. intro and Chapter 1

Pucelle sama continue!

Intro:

Usui POV

La vie était presque toujours malheureux pour moi. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 8 ans, depuis ce jour-là mon grand-père s'occupait de moi. Il n'a vraiment se soucient même pas de mes sentiments, c'est à peine s'il me parlait d'une manière agréable. Au lieu de cela il a utilisé pour me commander, je n'ai pas eu de liberté! À l'école primaire, j'ai à peine eu d'amis, donc je passe mon temps à étudier et à faire des activités supplémentaires. Malgré les moments difficiles en élémentaire et secondaire, la vie a commencé à changer en lycée. J'ai été très populaire avec les gars, mais j'ai un peu fait les filles pleurent quand je viens de parler pour eux, alors président, Misaki Ayuzawa, commencerait à me conseiller. Même après tout cela, le seul bonheur que je reçois, c'est de voir les visages mignons de Misaki, j'ai été d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec envoi secrète et noir de Misaki elle. Je ne savais même pas que nous avons commencé à aimer les uns les autres, ce qui s'est finalement mué en amour.

Nous étions ensemble jusqu'à l'école secondaire terminée. Après que je devais aller pour des études supérieures en Angleterre, quand j'ai fini de la gestion d'entreprise, je suis retourné au Japon. Je cherchais des yeux dans sa vieille maison, mais les voisins m'ont dit que Misaki trouvé un bon emploi et a déménagé à Tokyo. J'étais très déprimé, même si je mon entreprise était à Tokyo, je ne pourrais jamais la trouver, car je suis très occupé, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur les affaires de mon grand-père. L'entreprise a commencé à diminuer, mais mon soi-disant secrétaire, que je n'ai jamais rencontré, a acheté l'entreprise retour à la normale. Je ne sais pas comment la remercier, mais d'un grand-père de jour m'a dit: «Usui, je voudrais un héritier de l'entreprise bientôt ..." avant qu'il ne puisse finir ce qu'il voulait dire, je l'ai interrompu: «Mais papa, je havre même 't se sont mariés et vous parlent déjà une autre génération dans notre famille. "

"Usui, ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que vous êtes de se marier votre secrétaire, qui a bien voulu sauvé notre entreprise! Ou bien votre sur les rues et je vais dire que je n'ai jamais eu un petit-fils." A ce mes yeux élargi avec le choc, mais j'ai dû consentir au mariage.

Chapitre 1: L'engagement et le jour du mariage!

Usui POV

Grand-père a été si gentil avec moi pour la première fois! Le jour de mon engagement, j'étais tellement excité de voir ma secrétaire, j'ai donc demandé à mon grand-père si je pouvais rencontrer ma future épouse, bien malheureusement, il n'était pas d'accord. Quand il était l'heure de l'engagement, il y avait massives, des rideaux rouges entre moi et la mariée. Le prêtre a alors demandé à ses questions habituelles et nous avons tous deux convenu. Après avoir placé les anneaux sur chacun de nos mains, les rideaux ont été emmenés, au début, je ne croyais pas ce que j'ai vu. Une belle jeune fille, aux yeux noisette de large et soyeux, cheveux bruns, aussi je savais ici bien avant mon grand-père a fait. La fille que j'ai toujours attendu était juste en face de moi, Misaki Ayuzawa. Elle avait l'air tout comme elle avait l'air à l'école secondaire, je voulais vraiment lui parler, mais elle était bondé avec des amis et la famille. Même si chacun d'entre eux parlaient et donner ses cadeaux, elle a continué à me donner des regards effrayants et sales.

Trois jours plus tard ...

"Kiss! Baiser! tomber amoureux! mon téléphone sonna si fort que même grand-père l'entendit, il me criait pour la sonnerie j'ai mis à jour. Après tous ceux hurlant, je pris mon téléphone et appelé à la personne, qui m'appelait de toute urgence. Misaki a pris le téléphone et a crié, "Combien de temps dois-je appeler pour vous demander de prendre, il? Ne pensez drôle tout simplement pas le ramasser?" À ce que je répondis à son retour, «Je suis désolé misa-chan! J'étais à une réunion, puis grand-père criais à ma sonnerie! Je suis désolé fois mille!"

«D'accord! Il fines, permet de revenir aux affaires! Sur le jour du mariage de quelle couleur cravate portez-vous?" demandé Misaki. J'ai répondu, "rouge! Qu'est-ce ..." Puis il ya eu au revoir de Misaki et le téléphone a été déconnecté. Eh bien, je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que je peux lui dire ce qui s'est réellement passé.

6 jours après ...

POV Misaki

«Les vœux sont faits! Maintenant vous pouvez embrasser, parce que vous êtes une seule chair" qui était la dernière chose que je savais que j'allais entendre de la bouche de ce prêtre.

Depuis ce jour je, Misaki Ayuzawa va être vu et connu sous le nom de Mme Misaki Takumi. La dernière chose sur la terre que je voulais faire était de se marier. Même si nous nous aimions à l'école secondaire, après ses études, il n'a même pas regardé pour moi. Eh bien, au moins il aurait pu venir au bureau pour voir qui était son secrétaire, très désagréable.

En ce moment, j'ai été poussé à une grande salle pleine de photos de mon mariage, coeurs d'amour, cartes, cadeaux et ainsi de suite. Je suis allé à regarder les cartes avec l'écriture qui dit: «Avoir un ont épousé la vie!». Je lisais mon 15ème carte, quand quelqu'un a couvert ma bouche et m'a poussé sur le lit, me frapper inconscient.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu un gars avec des cheveux blonds au-dessus de moi et me serrant serré. J'ai crié sans se rendre compte que c'était mon propre mari qui me serrait. Puis il me dit: «Je suis désolé Misaki! J'ai essayé la recherche pour vous à votre vieille maison, mais les gens m'ont dit que vous avez déménagé à Tokyo. J'ai essayé de regarder pour vous ici, mais c'était impossible. Je suis désolé!" Maintenant, il pleurait et j'ai été humide et à bout de souffle. J'ai donc pensé que le moyen le plus rapide pour obtenir la respiration est par lui basculer sur son dos et dormant sur sa poitrine et lui dire que je n'ai pas de rancune contre lui.

Rise and Shine

C'était le jour

Dans la lumière du jour de la nouvelle journée, nous étions tous les deux réveillés par des coups sur la porte et un vieil homme avec une femme de ménage dans la pièce. Nous étions sur le point de s'asseoir quand nous avons réalisé que nous étions nus, donc nous avons couvert notre corps avec la couverture et se leva à côté du lit. Quand j'ai vu que mes vêtements et son ont été jetés au hasard sur le sol. Au grand-père de ce Takumi se mit à rire et dit: «Déjà à travailler pour un héritier, êtes-vous?" Quand j'ai entendu cela, je me tournai betterave rouge et ainsi de fait l'USIA. Ensuite, en quelque sorte, nous sommes allés à deux côtés de la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière nous.

À la salle de bain, j'ai commencé à remettre en question Usui à ce qui s'est passé, mais tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est de rire, puis il a commencé en disant: «Oh! Votre corps est beau et en forme!" Bientôt, j'ai réalisé ce qu'il voulait dire, alors j'ai commencé à pleurer. Quel est le problème avec moi ?! Ce n'est pas comme un gars interrompit et eu la chose avec moi! Ce n'est que mon mari, ce n'est que Usui! En me voyant pleurer fait Usui arrêter de plaisanter et enveloppé ses mains autour de moi et puis il a dit doucement: «Cher, n'ayez pas peur! Je suis mari et il n'a pas d'importance ce que je vois." Puis il souleva mon menton et m'a embrassé doucement sur mes lèvres.

Le jour effectuée sur une manière lisse. USIA est allé travailler, moi aussi Le temps a passé comme nous avons tous deux aidés mutuellement remplir les fichiers sur nos bureaux, heureusement personne dans notre société savait que nous étions mariés ou aujourd'hui, nos collègues de travail demanderions comment était la nuit dernière. Aujourd'hui, nous avons une nouvelle équipe que son nom était Sakirasa Anianna, elle a toujours été de me regarder et lui, non, je lui dis. Bien sûr, je déteste voir cela, alors je l'ai ignoré. A midi, j'ai prévu de s'assurer que le nouveau personnel se faisait dans le travail. Je l'ai trouvée dans la salle de déjeuner dans une table solitaire, j'ai obtenu mon déjeuner et me suis assis à côté d'elle. "Bonjour, Sakirasa! J'espère que vous aimez travailler ici!" Elle me regarda et dit: «Votre secrétaire de la PDG! Quel est votre nom? Hey, pensez-vous que le PDG est beau?" J'étais à moitié choqué mais j'ai répondu à ses questions, "Oh! Mon nom est Misaki U ... em .. Auyzawa! Oui, il peut être beau, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'adorer la cause il ignore tout des aveux d'amour pour lui! je sais que cette cause il a fait cela à élevé pour beaucoup de filles! "Eh bien, je l'ai dit un peu bruyant, donc j'ai ri que je plaisantais.

Le reste de la journée était gênant la jeune fille maintenue sur flirter avec Usui.

USIA POV

Le travail était drôle aujourd'hui la cause de ce nouveau personnel a commencé aujourd'hui et depuis le début je savais qu'elle est tombée pour moi. Après le déjeuner, elle a continué à venir me essayer de flirter avec moi. Eh bien, je lui laisse juste pour voir le visage de ma chère épouse jalouse, j'ai même demandé Sakirasa si je dois abandonner sa maison et bien sûr elle a accepté. Elle s'assit à l'avant avec moi et Misaki à l'arrière. Sakirasa commencé à discours romantiques tiré sur moi et a fait de même pour elle, à travers le miroir, je pouvais voir les yeux de Misaki se creuser. Il nous a fallu deux heures pour se rendre à la maison de Sakirasa où nous avons rencontré sa mère et sa sœur. Ils nous ont demandé de rester, mais Misaki refusé, alors Sakirasa juste dit, "Oh, c'est OK, que diriez-vous, Usui? On pourrait la déposer chez elle et de venir passer la nuit ici!" Heureusement, j'ai pensé à quelque chose et je leur ai expliqué, «Euh ... Vous voyez Misaki et je vis de l'autre côté du bureau et il faut environ 3 heures pour y arriver et puis quand je reviens ce sera après la mi-nuit . je suis désolé. "Elles nous permettent de rentrer à la maison.

Sur le chemin du retour je taquinais nouveau Misaki, "Quelqu'un était jaloux!" J'ai continué à le dire pour 2 heures, alors Misaki était tellement en colère qu'elle a crié, «Pourquoi n'avez-vous rester à sa maison alors?" Le temps de repos dans la voiture était très calme. Quand nous sommes arrivés chez nous deux ne sont pas faim, donc nous sommes allés au lit tout de suite. Dans le lit je me suis retourné pour faire face à dos de Misaki et la tirai vers moi, elle a essayé de s'échapper, mais je mis ma tête et murmura à l'oreille: «N'étiez-vous pas jaloux, Misaki-sama?" Je pouvais voir ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise mais ne savaient quoi faire, donc je laisser aller de son. Puis tout à coup ...


	2. Chapter 2

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon dernier chapitre! Eh bien voici la prochaine! = D**

* * *

Puis, soudain, Misaki se retourna et regarda dans les yeux mon sens vert, «Si vous dites que une fois de plus alors vous allez en enfer!" Savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite je taquine: «Alors, Misaki est jaloux! Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait pour moi tant que ça!" Il y avait une attaque soudaine comme le bras de Misaki s'est envolé pour me gifler, mais heureusement je l'ai arrêté en tenant son poignet, puis j'ai placé un baiser sur ses lèvres douces. Puis une ombre légère d'un blush furtivement sur son visage, mais a disparu avec en quelques secondes. J'ai un peu aimé donc je l'embrassa de nouveau, malheureusement, j'ai été poussé loin, mais alors je suis sorti pour une ambiance chaleureuse énorme. Mon épaule a commencé à se mouiller, alors seulement je me rends compte que Misaki pleurait, je lui effleura la lumière de cheveux pour la calmer alors placé un baiser sur son front. Je voulais l'embrasser mais elle s'était déjà endormi sur mon épaule alors j'ai resserré mon étreinte et plus tard me suis endormi.

**Chapitre 2: Il est loin pour moi**

Mois passé par ..

**Misaki POV**

Que Usui, il ... il .. a été m'évite pendant 4 mois! Il rentre tard après un séjour à la maison. Its..its juste so..err! Misaki juste rester calme et ne pas éclater en sanglots ou gifler lui sur son visage. Non, pas dans le bureau! Cette fille est m'énervait, tout à l'heure elle a essayé de m'embrasser Usui. Eh bien, qui se soucie de lui ?! Mais encore, il est mon mari, il n'est pas censé le faire, est-il? Err! Arrêtez d'être si enfantin Misaki! Bien, je ne vais pas être enfantin! Oh non, leur si proche! "Em ... Usui-sama, Pouvez-vous le faire ailleurs? Il s'agit d'un lieu public!" C'était un bon, Misaki! Ensuite Usui a dit quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas, "Est-ce que si, Misa? Puis Sakirasa Anniana pourquoi viens-tu pas rester chez moi pour un changement?" Dès que cette audience Sakirasa sourit joyeusement et a répondu: "Bien sûr!" Mon sang a commencé à brûler et mes mains se transforma en un coup de poing mais je suis venu avec une idée. Avec insistance, je l'ai dit, "Oh monsieur, j'ai oublié de dire aujourd'hui que vous aurez à me laisser à mon ami maison de Tora." Je m'attendais Usui-à-dire quelque chose, mais Sakirasa juste fait sortir, "Non, pas Tora! Il ... il est un grand tricheur! S'il vous plaît restez avec nous!" Puis je l'ai souligné, "Mais, il n'y a que deux chambres dans notre ... je veux dire sa maison!" J'ai presque perdu, je viens de le dire notre maison. Aah! "Oh vraiment? Attends! Comment savez-vous?" Je ne m'attendais pas cela de lui alors j'ai essayé de chercher une raison, "je suis allé chez lui pour le soigner!" Oh non! pas même un enfant va croire ça! "Mais vous n'êtes pas encore une infirmière si ce que tu racontes?" J'étais sur le point d'arriver à quelque chose quand Usui m'a sauvé », elle est venue chez moi pour me rencontrer, quand je suis venu d'Angleterre." Bien! Je l'ai dit! C'était une raison qui est acceptable, mais pourquoi at-il pas dit que j'étais sa femme?! Peut-être qu'il ne s'est jamais soucié de moi de cette façon! Yeux j'ai commencé à avoir aqueuse alors je me suis excusé et est allé aux toilettes et lave mon visage. J'ai regardé ma montre et réalisé qu'il était temps d'aller à la place de Tora. Maintenant que Usui me prendre l'habitude il, je me passe.

Quand je suis hors du bureau, j'ai vu Usui et Sakirasa attente pour moi. J'ai pris mon téléphone et appelé Tora. Il a sonné à trois reprises et a été suivi, "Bonjour Misa!" "Bonjour Tora! Je vais rester chez toi aujourd'hui alors dépêchez-vous et venir au bureau!" J'ai appuyé sur le bouton rouge à ne pas attendre de réponse. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre 5 minutes puis Lamborghini de Tora conduit à l'avant du bureau. Je pris d'assaut hors du bureau, ignorant totalement Usui et Sakirasa appeler mon nom et suis entré dans la Lamborghini.

Une fois que nous étions sur la route principale de mon portable a sonné sur le lecteur, il dit: «POS A + hus» (destiné perverti étranger de l'espace) J'ai appuyé sur le bouton vert et a crié, "BONJOUR! QUE VOULEZ-VOUS ?!" "Misa-chan, pourquoi n'avez-vous rester avec nous ?!" "Parce que je ne VEUX PAS de ruiner votre plaisir à jouer MARI ET FEMME! OKAY!" "Misa, il pas comme ça, nous ...» «Je ne s'inquiètent pas à quoi cela ressemble!" "Misa, vous aurait dû écouter son! Vous ne devriez pas ignorer une femme enceinte comme ça!" «Enceinte, hein? La prochaine chose que je vais entendre, c'est que votre responsable de celui-ci, hein? BIEN, JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE ces ordures!" Avant qu'il ne puisse dire qu'il est le seul responsable je suis passé au large. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me suis dit, je ne suis pas enceinte, même quand je suis sa femme à moins que cette fille est capable de le faire avec mon mari. Je ne serais pas triste, je devrais être heureux maintenant qu'il est heureux. Je dois quitter cette maison et emménager avec maman et Suzana ... Non, maman va s'inquiéter si je pourrais aussi bien rester sur mon propre dans un appartement. «N'êtes-vous pas en train de sortir?" demandé Tora. "Pas de Tora! Ramène-moi à la Compagnie de la Walker!" J'ai commandé, il n'y a rien qu'il peut faire mais pour me ramener. "Est-ce que tout va bien, Misa?"

* * *

**Je suis désolé pour l'autre cliffhanger et pour le court chapitre! Je vais essayer de faire le prochain plus! = D**

**Souhaitez vous redresser un examen,**

**Usui Takumi Walker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur notes: Je suis sry pour des erreurs parce que je ne suis pas la copie d'un document j'essaie de rattraper l'histoire que je suis tapant !;)**

**Je faisais de mon mieux pour décrire mon appartement.**

Flashback:

Je ne suis pas enceinte, même quand je suis sa femme à moins que cette fille est capable de le faire avec mon mari. Je ne serais pas triste, je devrais être heureux maintenant qu'il est heureux. Je dois quitter cette maison et emménager avec maman et Suzana ... Non, maman va s'inquiéter si je pourrais aussi bien rester sur mon propre dans un appartement. «N'êtes-vous pas en train de sortir?" demandé Tora. "Pas de Tora! Ramène-moi à la Compagnie de la Walker!" J'ai commandé, il n'y a rien qu'il peut faire mais pour me ramener. "Est-ce que tout va bien, Misa?"

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Sortez et une surprise!**

**Misaki POV**

"Non, tout ne va pas bien!" J'ai commencé à pleurer. "Quel est le problème? Est-il quelque chose à voir avec Usui et vous?" Demandé Tora de façon bienveillante. J'ai commencé à pleurer encore plus fort et lui ai expliqué: «C'est tout à voir avec nous et Son! Le lendemain de mon mariage, nous avons une nouvelle équipe son nom a été Sakirasa Anianna ... après 1 semaine Usui a commencé à aller à sa maison et y rester pendant des heures ... maintenant elle est enceinte! "Les yeux de Tora étaient grands ouverts après avoir entendu ma longue histoire en 5 minutes, mais il n'a réussi à se demander: «Alors ... Que vas-tu faire ici, à la compagnie de The Walker?" Maintenant, il devient trop personnel et il est butée métallique dans mes plans. "Ce n'est pas de vos affaires!" À ce que je suis sorti de la voiture et il conduit away.I marchait pendant 3 minutes, atteint personnel Appartements du Walker et se dirigea vers la réception.

A la réception, j'ai vu mon vieil ami Kangitha Aihara, son mari Aihara Tamaki et leur fils de deux mois, Shigeo Aihara. Kangitha était à la réception et son mari et son enfant l'attendait dans la salle d'attente à côté de lui. "Hiya, Kangi-sama!" "hey! Misaki-soleil, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" «Je pensais que je vais passer dans les appartements parce que je ne veux pas Takumi à me conduire tout le chemin ici!" "Mais Takumi-sama doit de toute façon!" "Oh! Il a à choisir mon collègue Sakirasa, il faut des heures pour arriver ici et que me fait voyager malade. Je me déplace ici!" Je lui ai donné un regard de mort si elle obtient ce que je voulais dire. Elle m'a donné un doux sourire et me questionna la question nécessaire de remplir le formulaire dans le système de l'ordinateur, "Votre numéro de chambre est ... 77 au 2ème étage!" Elle m'a remis les clés et a appelé son assistant pour me montrer ma chambre.

Il était le deuxième endroit le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu une très spacieuse grand et large salle ovale, peinte aux couleurs de votre détente préférés. Au cours de l'extrême droite est une chute d'eau intégré surréaliste libérant un son relaxant de l'eau qui coule. Pour l'autre côté de la chute d'eau est d'une télévision à écran plat caché. Les meubles sont doux mais ferme et assurent le confort dans un manoir spacieux. Leur est une torsion du soir d'un réservoir exclusif de 8 pieds qui, lorsque la lumière tombe révèle les mouvements lents angéliques de méduses contre une lumière fluorescente. Lorsque vous sortez sur la terrasse de la salle quelques-uns, c'est seulement des eaux cristallines bleu clair et les poissons tropicaux nager au milieu des canapés bleus étaient sur l'océan avec des oreillers bleu foncé.

Pour le droit de la chambre était deux portes un plomb à la cuisine et l'autre à une salle de bains. Les caractéristiques de cuisine contemporains étaient sleak, design épuré personnalisé avec une combinaison de matériaux naturels chauds et l'audace de l'acier inoxydable combiné avec une belle carreaux de verre dosseret. La salle de bain était magnifique, somptueux qui comprend une douche à vapeur entièrement personnalisé qui dispose d'une douche de pluie et de plein-corps douche. Il a également un air et une baignoire à remous jacuzzi, et une grande quantité de stockage personnel pour la fonctionnalité.

Sur la gauche avait qu'une seule porte qui mène à la chambre spectaculaire avec un thème rouge et blanc. Il y avait des stores et des rideaux blancs rouges sur tout les énormes portes coulissantes qui mène à la terrasse de l'appartement avec des variétés de fleurs. Il y avait deux bouton rouge sur le mur blanc quand je pressai le sol retourné pour révéler un lit double blanc avec deux oreillers rouges et une couette rouge avec des coeurs blancs sur elle. Mes sourcils gauche rose, coeurs? Ça ne fait rien. Il y avait beaucoup de nounours rouges et blanches et des peluches dans un coin (pas dans ma chambre) et il y avait une auto énorme livre avec seulement les livres rouges et blancs! L'homme, cette chambre est trop trop rouge et blanc! Oh non, il ya une autre porte! Je l'ai ouvert. Ok, juste une autre toilette essentiellement identique à l'autre.

J'étais tellement fatigué donc j'ai arraché quelques livres sur l'étagère et m'assis sur le lit quand j'ai ouvert le livre, j'ai réalisé que c'était un journal. À ma grande surprise dans la première page il y avait une image, dans l'image il y avait ma mère, mon père, un homme «il ressemble beaucoup ressemblent à Usui seulement il a les yeux bruns, c'est peut-être son père» à côté de lui il y avait un dame avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux verts avec une bosse sur le ventre "peut-être qu'elle est la mère de Usui! et son prochain était la maman de Sakirasa! Alors qu'ils étaient tous les amis? Sous la photo, il a dit à l'encre noire, «Ce livre est sur moi (Maria Takumi Walker), mon copain (Mathew Sancotsu Ashward), son frère (Micheal Sancotsu Ashward), sa femme (Minoko Sancotsu Ashward) et le cousin de confiance de Mathew (Sainomi Anniana)! et en rouge, il dit: «Et la nôtre et leurs enfants bien-aimés! Il a été un énorme visage souriant barré et un visage triste encerclé. Je me suis tourné la page sur pour voir ...

* * *

J'ai terminé et publié le chapitre en une seule journée! U GUYS R très chanceux en effet! 19/08/14


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les gars juste une notification: Si vous êtes intéressé par ce HISTOIRE EN ANGLAIS Vous pouvez lire:**

* * *

Flashback:

À ma grande surprise dans la première page il y avait une image, dans l'image il y avait ma mère, mon père, un homme «il ressemble beaucoup ressemblent à Usui seulement il a les yeux bruns, c'est peut-être son père» à côté de lui il y avait un dame avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux verts avec une bosse sur le ventre "peut-être qu'elle est la mère de Usui! et son prochain était la maman de Sakirasa! Alors qu'ils étaient tous les amis? Sous la photo, il a dit à l'encre noire, «Ce livre est sur moi (Maria Takumi Walker), mon copain (Mathew Sancotsu Ashward), son frère (Micheal Sancotsu Ashward), sa femme (Minoko Sancotsu Ashward) et le cousin de confiance de Mathew (Sainomi Anniana)! et en rouge, il dit: «Et la nôtre et leurs enfants bien-aimés! Il a été un énorme visage souriant barré et un visage triste encerclé. Je me suis tourné la page sur pour voir ...

* * *

**Chapitre quatre: Une enfance inconnu**

**Misaki POV + _Maria POV_**

Je me suis tourné la page sur pour voir la plus belle écriture cursive victorienne que j'ai jamais vu. Je ne voulais pas le lire, car il était censé être privé, mais je ne peux pas résister, mais le lire comme il avait mon nom en elle. Alors voilà!

_**20/05/1998**_

_**«Je n'étais pas fidèle à mes parents, ni étais-je pour mon mari ou notre fils, Gérard. Je n'étais tout simplement pas honnête en disant que j'avais un petit ami et mon fils, Usui, j'étais son enfant.**_ Il dit belle gras sur le dessus avant de dire:

_«Cher journal, Aujourd'hui j'ai pris mes fils au parc si je devais rencontrer avec mon copain, son frère et sa famille. Usui était toujours heureux de voir les vieux de six ans, Misaki Ayuzawa (la fille de Michael et de Minoko) si elle était trop le voir. Aujourd'hui est le 20ème temps comme mon neveu, Tora Igarashi arrive à voir tout le monde, pas vraiment il veut juste passer du temps avec Gerard. Le plus drôle, c'est aujourd'hui quand j'ai dit à Misaki et Usui, "Oh..look à eux, c'est comme si Usui est revenu d'Angleterre après 5 ans avec Misaki attendait tout ce temps!" Cela a rendu la Usui et Misaki, qui était juste a été s'étreignant pour les 10 dernières minutes, fard à joues comme un fou. A cette époque Minoko dit quelque chose qui était très surprenant, "Oh ... peut-être leur en amour et est impatient de se marier quand ils grandissent .." "Maman ..."_

* * *

_Un an avant ... _  
_Je ne sais pas si la partie de mariage était vrai, mais je savais que la partie de l'amour est vrai, parce que la première fois que Tora est venu Misaki a eu si peur qu'elle a commencé à crier, "Ahh! VAMPIRE! AIDE! Usui Usui ... "en entendant cela Usui accourut vers lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle répondit simplement en pointant la Tora ricanant," VAMPIRE! USUI Sauve-moi! s'il vous plaît ... "Usui serra dans ses bras lui donna un petit baiser sur son front et dit «Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas un vampire, il est juste mon cousin, Tora. Vous voulez une sucette?" Misaki hocha la tête et Usui a donné la sucette et lui a dit de s'asseoir sur le banc. Puis il est allé jusqu'à Tora (beaucoup plus grand que lui) le prit par son avait et l'a emmené à un endroit qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait personne (je me cachais derrière un buisson) et a crié, "TORA! Pourquoi avez-vous effrayer, Misaki ?! ""Je ne voulais pas peur elle, mais POURQUOI VOUS soins les ?!" Les yeux d'Usui élargies. "Cause ... causer .." murmura-t-il sous le souffle mais busted "Parce que j'aime plus que tout!" Tora qui a toujours était sérieux lui demanda: «Eh bien, nous allons voir qui elle aime, toi ou moi? Affaire?" "FACE!" "Vous avez jusqu'à ce que vous atteignez 23 ans, même si elle tombe de l'un de nous, nous pouvons toujours essayer jusqu'à ce que votre 23e anniversaire."_

* * *

_Il a été une année depuis que Usui et Tora et a encore jamais cassé ce mot "._

Voilà pourquoi Usui n'a jamais quitté mon côté quand nous étions à l'école secondaire, mais je ne me souviens toujours pas voir Usui quand nous étions enfants à dire la vérité, je n'ai même pas su rappeler ce qui s'est passé avant mon 15e anniversaire. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu à examiner des milliers de livres avant de commencer l'école peut-elle ne sait pourquoi. Attendez une seconde, je n'ai pas de lire tout ce que je viens de regarder le haut de la page.I tourné sur la page après page ...

**20/06/1998**

**«Le Ashwards découvert Micheal a une femme et deux filles. Minoko et les enfants envoient au Japon de l'Angleterre. = ('**

**16/07/1998**

**"Michael a été contraint de dire la relation entre moi et Mathew à la mienne et de sa famille. Tamaki a été adopté par la famille franco autrichien. Minoko et les filles dans un accident ... les filles sont toujours inconscient! Telle une mauvaise journée! = '("**

**28/10/1998**

**«La fille de Minoko Suzana est conscient mais Misaki est dans le coma! = /"**

J'ai feuilleté les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il est arrivé à 25/12/2007 il dit, **_«la fille de Minoko Misaki est éveillé, mais ne peut pas se souvenir de rien! Takumi va au Japon en 2 mois de temps pour tenir sa promesse qu'il ne laissera jamais l'oublier lui! Médecin m'a dit que j'ai un cancer qui n'a pas de remède et je vais mourir avant qu'il ne quitte! NON! "_**  
C'est pour ça que tout est arrivé! C'est ainsi que Usui était un étudiant de transfert dans son école! C'est la façon dont j'ai tout oublié de mon passé! C'est comment père et nous avons été séparés! Voilà comment tout s'est passé! Eh bien presque tout, il n'explique pas comment Sakirasa est impliqué. Attendez, j'ai peut-être raté quelque chose. J'ai cherché creux les pages pour trouver une autre promesse que Usui a dû promettre Sakirasa, "P_arce que votre mère a aidé ma mère pour être avec son petit ami, je vous promets que je serai là quand vous en avez besoin. "_  
Donc, ce qui explique tout, il n'est donc pas qu'il l'aime plus juste qu'il lui avait promis et maintenant elle est dans le besoin. Je dois appeler Usui, MAINTENANT!

* * *

**Usui POV**

J'ai été sa vocation pour les 2 dernières heures, mais son portable semble avoir été le silence. Je suis fatigué mais je ne peux pas donner sur elle, elle est plus important pour moi que n'importe qui dans l'ensemble de ce que je devrais attendre. «Regarder que vos yeux regardent vers le ciel d'un bleu profond .." Mon mobile a commencé à sonner sur le lecteur, il dit: «Ma femme bien-aimée:« Je pris le téléphone et pressé ...

* * *

**A / N: Lisez le chapitre suivant pour voir si il prend le téléphone ou pas =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: La tristesse dans ma gorge ... CONCASSÉE!**

**Usui POV**

Je pris mon téléphone et appuyé sur le bouton vert (bien sûr). J'ai mis le téléphone à mon oreille et il y avait des mots étant crié à moi, "Tu ... tu ALIEN PERVERS ... idiot ... pourquoi diable ne vous dis moi que tu a fait cette promesse À SAKIRASA aux jeunes AGE? "Je savais que mon visage était en train de changer les couleurs pour moi essayant de ne pas rire. Mais je ne peux pas l'aider si je couvert le mobile et a commencé à rire comme si j'étais folle (comme dans mentale) .I mettre sur ma voix la plus ludique et chanté, "Misa-chan vous ne m'a jamais laissé à ~" _J'ai grave ou elle va hurler à moi, _«Je suis très désolé, je dois vous l'ai dit plus tôt, mais comment avez-vous trouver que ..."  
"Usui grâce à votre maman, j'ai découvert tout ... VOUS ... VOUS VOUS ENCORE pervertir l'avait mise enceinte ... Euh!"  
_Misa je suis en train de parler ne parlez pas entre mes discours qui est grossier._ "Arrêtez de crier, je veux dire que .." Bip Bip ... Bip ... _Pourquoi fait-elle ça? Je vais appeler son nouveau ... Pourquoi elle a fait taire son téléphone?! Euh ... Je vais aller à sa place. C'était une bonne idée que je vous envoie ce gars-là pour voir où elle allait._  
Ring..ring ... anneau ... "Hey Aoi étaient Misaki est?"  
_"Elle est à elle est à personnel immeuble de la chose du Walker ..."_  
"Great! Quelle place?"  
_"Em .. Chambre 77 ... étage 2!"_  
«D'accord, je serai là dans ... 10 minutes." _Montez dans la voiture. Poussez l'embrayage ... la première vitesse ... laisser le mouvement de rupture à l'accélérateur et GO!_

**10 minutes plus tard ...**

"Les clés de la chambre 77, s'il vous plaît Mme Aihara."  
"Bien sûr, monsieur ... ici vous allez!"_ Chanceux, savait où marié ou j'aurais eu à forcer ces touches d'elle. Ok que, je vais lui! Jusqu'à la la la ... arrivés là. * Soupir *_ Frappez! Frappez! Frappez!  
"..." Pas de réponse! Je vais en! J'ai vu une porte sur le côté gauche de la salle circulaire. J'ouvris lentement et j'ai trouvé ma femme dort paisiblement avec un livre rouge dans ses mains. J'ai glissé lentement le livre de son et j'ai réalisé ma mère écrivait que c'était son perdu laitière! _Je vais vous lire ce que ma femme a déjà créé._

**Le temps passe ... Takumi fini de lire.**

_Attends ... Je ne savais pas que Mathew était mon père si je devais, je lui aurais bien mieux traités! Si il est mon père et Misa est la fille du frère de mon père qu'elle est ma cousine ! Mon esprit est va BLAST ! Oh non Misa-chan se réveille! Bien ... Je vais pouvoir faire le tri ... Maintenant! Bon Usui vous pouvez le faire._

**POV normal**

Misaki son ouverture et la première chose qu'elle vit fut ... _Usui?!_ Elle se frotta les yeux trois fois avant Usui lui a confirmé qu'il était là.  
"Usui ?! Que faites-vous ici mari pervers qui rend les autres femmes PREG ...» Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Usui elle ne pouvait pas résister à son auto, mais elle contrôlée. Une fois le baiser rompu Usui a déménagé à son oreille droite et lui dit: «J'étais pas moi, Misa." Cette fois, Misaki s'est écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes et bien sûr il a embrassé son dos. Les baisers sont devenus difficiles passionné et ils se sont embrassés pour un temps assez long jusqu'à ce que Misaki a demandé, "Usui, si vous ne l'avez pas qui a fait ?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A / N: Thnx pour l'examen de tout le monde. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de mes histoires! = D**

**Ce chapitre est classé M (légèrement)**

* * *

"Si vous n'avez pas qui a fait!" ...

**Chapitre 6**

**POV normal:**

"Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez savoir?" demanda Usui agacé d'être interrompu.  
"Bien sûr! Ou pourquoi devrais-je demander ?!"  
"Bon alors!" Usui se redressa et réalisée Misaki sur ses genoux alors chuchoté dans son oreille, "..."  
"Qu'est-ce sérieux! ... Mais comment?"  
"Comme vous le savez Misa-chan nous étions tous des amis quand nous étions petits Il. Quelque chose comme un appariement entre nos parents comme vous et moi. Sakirasa et _ce gars-là_ ont été jumelés et avons été obligés d'être avec l'autre. Mais avant nous nous sommes mariés, ils a commencé à se rapprocher sans s'en rendre compte. tout était bien jusqu'à ce que vint le jour où mon grand-père a décidé pour vous de me marier, il est devenu jaloux et il a tout bu et l'a violée. quand il a dit qu'elle était enceinte il a vidé son affirmant que il n'a pas le faire. maintenant pauvres Saki elle a à nu son enfant et il n'a même pas soin d'elle. "  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Misaki, "Pourquoi ai-je la traite comme ça ?! Tora est si cruel! Que se serait-il fait pour moi si je restais chez lui ?!"  
«Ne pleure pas Misa-chan ... Elle ira bien, j'ai parlé à la mère de Tora à ce sujet mais elle a dit que vous seul pouvez l'aider."  
"Oh..Usui je vais aider autant que vous le souhaitez." Vous me dites et je vais le faire "c'est une promesse et je ne casse pas des promesses"  
"Oh vous faire? ~"

Usui sourit et embrassa Misaki. Misaki roula des yeux en pensant, '_j'aurais dû le savoir!_ et lui rendit son baiser.


	7. Chapter 7

**3 mois plus tard ...**

**Usui POV**

Pour les derniers mois me et Misa-chan a travaillé dur. Misaki a expliqué à Tora qui était son erreur que Sakirasa était enceinte et qu'il a eu tort de vouloir plus de Misaki parce que dans la Bible il est dit ne pas vouloir plus la femme de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai parlé à Sakirasa de la situation et qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, il semble maintenant que ça valait le coup comme aujourd'hui, c'est un mariage et sur la carte, il dit: «Tora Igarashi épouse Sakirasa Anianna. Le mariage était fabuleux malgré la petite bête sur le ventre de la mariée et de la lassitude de Misaki. Misaki a vomi tout de suite après la partie et maintenant elle dort dans la voiture. Elle a agi un peu bizarre récemment, je pourrais aussi bien l'emmener chez le médecin généraliste de demain.

* * *

**Le lendemain, ...**

Quand nous avons appelé à la nomination de Misaki, Misaki et j'ai dû expliquer comment Misaki avait un rhume la semaine dernière, a raté ses périodes et vomi hier soir et aujourd'hui matin. Le GP a pris quelques minutes pour prendre tout et a donné quelque chose de Misaki, Misaki a pris en quelque sorte et ne savait quoi faire. Elle sortit de la salle, 2 minutes plus tard, elle est revenue à regarder une bande et balbutia, "It's..it de ... positif ..."  
Je ne comprends pas alors j'ai demandé au médecin: «Quel est positif doc?"  
Le GP me serra la main et dit: "Félicitations Takumi votre femme est enceinte. Misaki a besoin d'un peu de test afin que nous pouvons voir combien de semaines elle est enceinte pour? Le gynécologue vous informer dans un mois ou deux."

* * *

**2 mois plus tard ...**

«Hajimari no kaze yo ...» a le mobile de Misaki. Où est-elle? Il dit, "Unknown Number '. Je réponds qu'il "Bonjour, c'est Takumi Walker. Puis-je savoir qui parle?"  
«Je suis le Dr Haruhi franco autrichien. J'appelle dire à Mme Misaki qu'elle est enceinte de 5 mois. Sa nomination est aujourd'hui à quatre." _Peep ... peep ... à quatre?_  
"Misa où es-tu?"  
«Je suis dans la cuisine." J'étais son reply.I se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir Misaki manger du beurre, du chocolat et un sandwich d'olive.  
"Misa le doc vient d'appeler elle dit enceinte vos trois des mois ..." J'ai été interrompu par Misaki calage sur ses sandwich.I étranges lui tendit une tasse de l'eau et a continué, "Votre rendez-vous est dans une demi-heure, si vite aller obtenir changé. nous pourrions simplement faire si nous laissons en cinq minutes ".

**Vers la fin du rendez-vous ... **  
**POV normal**

"Misaki vos bébés est très sain." A déclaré le Dr Haruhi.  
«Les bébés?!", A déclaré Usui et Misaki en union.  
"Oui leurs jumeaux. Voulez-vous connaître les sexes?"  
"Oui!", A déclaré Usui que Misaki était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
"Leur ...

* * *

**A / N: Désolé les gars, j'essaie toujours d'écrire plus, mais de toute façon il finissent toujours court.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Une vérité acceptable au grand-papa.**

«Leurs deux filles!" S'écria le médecin.  
Misaki et Usui ont sauté de joie en entendant les nouvelles joyeuse. Ce n'était pas comme Usui ne voulait pas un garçon, mais c'était agréable d'avoir des filles parce qu'ils vont être belle comme leur mère, ou c'est ce qu'il espère. Pour Misaki il était comme un grand poids enlevé de son cœur en même temps un peu triste, elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de deux ou même un garçon qui avait le comportement de leur père, mais elle ne voulait avoir des garçons qui étaient beau comme Usui .  
Ils avaient un paisible voyage de retour. Quand tout à coup, le mobile de Takumi a donné un message de bruit, il a garé dans le lieu le plus proche et il a pris son téléphone. Takumi vérifié le message, puis tapé quelque chose en retour. Lorsque le message suivant peut le visage de Takumi avait l'air choqué, Misaki essayé de demander Usui ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'a jamais dit un mot sur le chemin du retour. Misaki savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Usui POV**

_Comment pourraient-grand-père dire cela? Il doit être le plus heureux l'un. Je dois dire Misa, mais comment? Comment puis-je lui dire que mon grand-père a dit à abandonner les bébés car ils sont les filles? Je comprends qu'il veut un héritier de la société, mais cela ne signifie pas que je dois tuer mes enfants parce que son souhait ne s'est pas réalisé._  
"Takumi ... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chéri?" Misaki demande tout au long de la promenade en voiture. _Wrong?! Quel est le problème ?! Tout va mal_. Je dois lui répondre, mais pas maintenant.  
"Misaki je vais vous dire, mais d'abord, je comptais entreprendre un voyage que nous n'avons jamais eu ce qu'on appelle une lune de miel ..."  
"Qu'est-ce ?!" Misaki peut être très facile de taquiner mais cela fonctionne parfaitement.

Une fois arrivés à la maison de grand-père, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec papa.  
«Grand-père, je comptais entreprendre Misaki sur un voyage et lui parler de la décision. Les médecins ici m'ont dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas annuler les bébés, alors pourquoi ne pas Misaki et je reste en Angleterre jusqu'à ce que nous avons un fils. "  
"Pourquoi pas? J'ai entendu qu'elle n'a pas vu l'Angleterre, donc c'est un changement pour elle ainsi que de détente. Cette façon, vous pourriez vraiment convaincre de tuer ces bébés et revenir avec un héritier. Quelle bonne idée, Takumi." Avec ce grand-père terminé la conversation et nous a réservé des billets pour aller en Angleterre.

**En Angleterre ...**

Misa est malade à la maison au-dessus de sa maladie de la grossesse. Même si elle aimait être en Angleterre elle a vraiment vraiment manqué maison, chaque fois que cela se produit je j'ai continué à lui dire que nous allons rester une semaine de plus. I, Takumi Usui va dire à sa femme, Misaki ... la vérité.  
"Misa je voulais vous dire cela pour un mois ou deux ..."  
"Qu'est-ce que Usui?" elle a demandé.  
"Misa ... Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça ..."  
"COME ON Usui Spit it out!" elle a crié de me faire couvrir mes oreilles.  
«Grand-père nous envoyer ici afin que nous puissions abandonner nos bébés."  
"ARRETER?! Qu'est-ce ?!" elle a commencé à crier à nouveau, mais sa voix se calma quand elle a demandé, "Vous avez accepté?"

* * *

**A / N: Sry pour ne pas mettre à jour plus rapide.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dernière Heure:**

"Qu'est-ce que Usui?" elle a demandé.  
"Misa ... Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça ..."  
"COME ON Usui Spit it out!" elle a crié de me faire couvrir mes oreilles.  
«Grand-père nous envoyer ici afin que nous puissions abandonner nos bébés."  
"ARRETER?! Qu'est-ce ?!" elle a commencé à crier à nouveau, mais sa voix se calma quand elle a demandé, "Vous avez accepté?"

* * *

"Bien sûr, NON! Pourquoi diable avez-vous pense que je vous ai apporté ici? Voici le plan Misaki. Nous gardons le secret des enfants jusqu'à ce que nous avons un garçon, une fois que nous ne nous retournons au Japon et ... Tada! Afficher nos enfants . "  
«Mais si papa découvre les filles?"  
"Venez sur Misa, il ne sera pas! Et quand il le fait, il ne sera pas en colère parce qu'il a eu l'héritier qu'il voulait. Mais grand-père nous donner 5 ans, même si nous ne pouvions pas avoir un enfant, nous sommes à retourner au Japon ".  
"Que se passerait alors? Allons-nous prendre les filles avec nous ou sommes-nous les laisser? Avec qui?» Demanda Misaki, plus inquiet que jamais.  
"Que le temps vienne Misa nous allons trouver un moyen."  
"Mais .."  
Usui a couvert sa bouche avec sa main et lui chuchota à l'oreille: «Ne vous inquiétez pas Misaki! Nous allons trouver un moyen."

**Environ 3 mois plus tard ...**

"Poussez! Misaki pousser!" ordonné Usui.  
"Je vous essayer BAKA! C'est tout ce que vous faute! Vous Baka! Vous Perverted étranger de l'espace! Vous f *** ing Bastard!" s'écria Misaki en japonais.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?" demandé à l'infirmière.  
"Elle dit qu'elle m'aime plus que tout et elle me remercie pour tout!" menti Usui avec un large sourire, tandis que le médecin-chef de la tête en riant. Malheureusement, le médecin-chef était japonais, heureusement il n'a jamais dit à personne.  
"AH !" crié Misaki. Le son d'un bébé qui pleure a rempli la salle.  
"Poussez madame! Il est encore un de plus à aller." dit le docteur. Avec un autre cri du deuxième enfant entrer dans le monde. Misaki et Usui Usui souri et lui a dit combien elle était merveilleuse. Misaki sourit jusqu'à ce que son sourire s'effaça sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
«Docteur! Pourquoi pas le 2ème enfant qui pleure?" Dit-elle avec une larme tombant sur son visage.

* * *

**A / N: J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chap! Sry pour la fin de la mise à jour! Sry x 1000000!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A / N: SRY DE L'ACTUALISATION TARD!**

* * *

**La dernière fois:**

"Poussez madame! Il est encore un de plus à aller." dit le docteur. Avec un autre cri du deuxième enfant entrer dans le monde. Misaki et Usui Usui souri et lui a dit combien elle était merveilleuse. Misaki sourit jusqu'à ce que son sourire s'effaça sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
«Docteur! Pourquoi pas le 2ème enfant qui pleure?" Dit-elle avec une larme tombant sur son visage.

* * *

**Chapitre 10:?**

Le médecin que l'enfant à l'envers et se frotta le dos du bébé. Pas de réponse. Plus de larmes coulaient de Misaki de et les joues de Takumi.  
Le médecin souffla dans douce petite bouche du bébé. "Waah! Waah!" crièrent les 2e bébés. Faire les deux parents sourient le plus large sourire jamais.  
Prendre deux bébés dans leurs bras, ils ont partagé un des moments les plus heureux de leur vie.  
"Que ferons-nous les nommer?" demandé Misaki à Usui.  
"Permet de nommer le 1er un Noriko et vous nommez le 2e." suggéré Takumi.  
«D'accord permet de nommer son Kotomi!" dit Misaki, heureusement.  
"Regardez Kotomi a vos yeux et de vos cheveux, Misa-chan." souligné Takumi.  
"Et regardez Usui, Noriko a couleur de vos yeux et une teinte plus foncée de votre couleur de cheveux. Haha!" ri Misaki.

* * *

**3 ans et demi plus tard ...**  
"Papa! Mama! Nous avons vu le papa de Takumi à l'école aujourd'hui!" dit que les jumeaux dans l'union.  
"Qu'est-ce ?! Takumi que dans votre papa?" demanda Misaki confondre dans ce que ses enfants avaient dit.  
"Pas de Misa! Ils ont une Takumi dans leur jardin d'enfants et je pense qu'ils ont vu son père à la maternelle aujourd'hui." expliqué Usui.  
"Oh ... et maman vous savez le père de Takumi, il ressemble beaucoup à papa!" rigolé sur Kotomi.  
"Quel est son nom?" demandé Takumi et Misaki ensemble, de faire rire les jumeaux.  
"Tamaki Alors!", A déclaré Noriko.  
"Suoh" corrigé Kotomi. Takumi et Misaki se regardèrent avec surprise.  
«Pouvons-nous répondre à cette Tamaki?" Demandé Takumi.  
«Peut-être, mais nous Ave demander oncle Tamaki, non?" Demandé Noriko à Kotomi, qui hocha la tête en réponse.

**Le lendemain ...**  
"BONJOUR UNCLE TAMAKI!" Crié les jumeaux, "BONJOUR TAKUMI-kun!"  
"Bonjour à Noriko et Kotomi! Comment allez-vous?" demandé Tamaki.  
«Nous sommes très bien." Répondirent les filles.  
"Oh ... Bonjour là. Puis-je vous demander si vous êtes leurs parents?" Demandé Tamaki à Takumi et Misaki.  
"Oh oui, nous are.I'm .."  
"Misaki et votre mari Takumi." fini d'une femme derrière Tamaki.  
"Oui! Comment pouvez-vous savoir?" demandé Misaki.  
"Oh Haruhi!" sourit Takumi, "Misa c'est Haruhi-chan. Nous allions au collage ensemble. Elle a été mariée à l'époque aussi."  
"Oh Usui! J'ai pensé que vous m'avez oublié. Quoi qu'il en soit agréable de vous rencontrer Mme Takumi."  
«Le plaisir est le mien Mme Tamaki." sourit Misaki, "Puis-je vous demander ... aimez-vous lire les deux de vous?"  
"Oh oui, nous aimons lire." Répondit Tamaki.  
"Tamaki il ya quelque chose que vous pouvez lire. C'est de la mère de Takumi.", A déclaré Misaki remise sur le livre rouge de Tamaki.  
"Etes-vous gratuitement gars?" Demandé Takumi.  
"Oh oui, nous sommes. Pourquoi demandez-vous?" Demandé Tamaki.  
«Nous ne pouvons passer du temps ensemble cet après-midi. Vous savez à se connaître les uns les autres." Suggéré Takumi.  
«D'accord! Qu'en est-il à 4 ce soir. A?"  
"A la Cosmo Concetemoto"

* * *

**A / N: Hope u apprécié le chap! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**La dernière fois:**  
"Tamaki il ya quelque chose que vous voudrez peut-être à lire. Il est de la mère de Takumi." Dit Misaki remise sur le livre rouge de Tamaki.  
"Etes-vous gratuitement gars?» Demanda Takumi.  
"Oh oui, nous sommes. Pourquoi me demandez-vous?", Demanda Tamaki.  
«Nous pouvons passer du temps ensemble cet après-midi. Vous savez à se connaître les uns les autres." Suggéré Takumi.  
«D'accord! Qu'en est-il à 4 ce soir. A?"  
"Au Cosmo Concetemoto"

* * *

"Donc, tu es mon grand frère?» Demanda Tamaki.  
"Oui," répondit Takumi Usui.  
"So..why avez-vous pas venu me voir?"  
"Parce que je ne savais pas que tu étais mon frère jusqu'à il ya 3 ans. Je me suis rendu ma femme était enceinte avec mes deux filles et grand-père de notre envie de les abandonner. Donc, nous sommes enfuis et étais pas retourné au Japon depuis que. Nous ne a eu l'idée que vous étiez ici. », a expliqué Usui.  
"Oh, je vois. Jamais l'esprit permet d'avoir une relation fraternelle à partir de maintenant." Dit Tamaki.

**... 2 années passent ...**  
"Takumi et Misaki vous devez revenir au Japon." Ordonné grand-père.  
"Hmm ... nous reviendrons." répondit Usui.

* * *

**A / N: Désolé pour le court chap. Je pense que le prochain chapitre pourrait être la dernière.**


	12. Chapter 12

**La dernière fois:**  
_**... 2 années passent ...**_  
"Takumi et Misaki vous devez revenir au Japon." Ordonné grand-père.  
"Hmm ... nous reviendrons." répondit Usui.

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Adieu mes chers! Bienvenue mon chéri!**  
"Que ferons-nous Usui? Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici!" Exclamé Misaki.  
"Shh. Ne laissez pas les entendre. Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rappelez-vous la promesse que vous faites à Tora, que vous allez donner notre première fille à son fils?" demandé Usui.  
"Oh oui! Je me souviens. Alors allez-vous donner Noriko au fils de Tora quel était son nom, déjà? Ah oui ... Irie Shigeki!"  
"Comment est-il Shigeki son nom de famille?" Demanda Usui confondre.  
"Tora a changé son nom pour Shigeki Tora Igurashi. Donc Usui allez-vous donner à Noriko lui avant la date promise?» Demanda Misaki.  
"Oui. De cette façon, Noriko se rendre à croître avec Irie et pourrait tomber amoureux et se marier au lieu de se forcé à se marier." Répondit Usui.  
"Je suis d'accord ... il est plutôt un grand plan. Que diriez-vous Kotomi? Que ferons-nous d'elle?» Demanda Misaki, inquiet.  
«Nous allons lui donner à Tamaki à s'occuper alors qu'ils pourraient se marier et tout ça." suggéré Usui.  
"Pas du tout! Elle est pas épouser son cousin!"  
"D'une certaine manière nous sommes cousins, Misa." A déclaré Usui.  
"Oh oui ... mais laisser épouser qui elle veut." Dit Misaki.  
"Bien sûr ma chérie.", A déclaré Usui se blottir dans le cou de Misaki.  
"VOUS PERVERS ESPACE ALIEN!"

_**... Quelques semaines passent ...**_

«Retour au Japon ! ~" chante Usui.  
"Ouais papa sûr! Mama où est Kotomi?» Demanda Noriko tirant la veste de Misaki.  
"Euh ... elle est à la maison de l'oncle Tamaki jusqu'à ce que nous retournons." Dit Misaki pensivement.  
"Pourquoi ne peut venir elle, papa?"  
"Parce que ... parce que ... Rappelez-vous quand on vous dit ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur quand elle est née?» Demanda Usui obtenir un feu vert de Noriko.  
"Elle ne peut pas venir ici parce qu'elle pourrait mourir." Menti Misaki.  
"Mama Okay ... papa." Dit Noriko comme elle a sauté avec ses parents.

_**Le temps passe ... Au manoir de Tora ...**_

"Bienvenue Misaki et Usui. Ravi de vous rencontrer Mlle Noriko.", A déclaré Tora et sa femme dans l'union.  
"Ravi de vous voir les gars de nouveau!», A déclaré Misaki et Usui.  
"Ravi de vous rencontrer M. et Mme Tora ... et à vous aussi.", A déclaré Noriko regardant le garçon joufflu se cache derrière le couple.  
"Allez sur Irie. Elle est votre nouvel ami.", A déclaré Tora.  
«Les gens d'adieu.», A déclaré Misaki et Usui.  
"Allons-nous déjà maman?" Noriko demandé l'air triste.  
"Pas cher vous restez ici pour le moment jusqu'à ce que maman et papa revient." Dit Misaki avant de partir. _Je ne sais même pas si je la verrai plus jamais._

* * *

**A / N: Ce fut le dernier chapitre! Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars! Pourquoi pensez-vous que cette histoire est appelée Pucelle countines sama histoire 1: Une mésentente Entre Misaki et Usui**  
**Parce que je vais droit une histoire 2 bientôt!**  
**Dernière mise à jour chap: 11/07/2014**


End file.
